Random Pokémon Adventure Part 1
by XxDeathManxX
Summary: Lugia's Tower has been destroyed. The rest of Pokémon world can rest once again. However, an unkown event happens, which brings the Tower back together. How will the Legendary Mon's deal with it?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR ITS CHARACTERS**

 **Enjoy!**

Ah, all the conflict, over such a small thing. I am the all powerful narrator god, who is ever so important in this story. Let us begin:

 _FlashBack_ : The rowdy humans, led by yours truly, attacked Lugia's Tower. We razed it to the ground, and, in our drunken state, attacked the all powerful Lugia, who fled to the Whirl Islands. There, he would plan his revenge. Meanwhile, three pokemon walking by the tower saw it falling on them. They screamed as the tower crushed them. Ho-Oh saw the destruction, and once the humans left, came back and brought the three mons back to life, and gave them legendary power. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were born. And peace was restored… Until one fateful day…

Entei sat on a rock, staring absentmindedly at Raikou, who was chewing him out for burning his garden. Again.

"You had no right to do that! That was MY garden! Not every plant that exists on this world is for you to burn! Now listen when I say this, because I ain't gonna say this twice…". Entei just zoned out further, thinking about the wonderful day it was. "... You got that?!" yelled Raikou.

"Yep, absolutely" Entei yawned, "I want a burger. Where's Suicune?" Suicune came barreling down the path, and hid behind Entei and Raikou. "What's the matter with you?" roared Entei. Suicune whispered something in Raikou's ear.

"One, she is scared when you talk in a loud voice. Two, a monster was chasing her." said Raikou. "Oh really?" asked Entei. Suddenly, Yveltal flew overhead, in a sombrero holding a box load of beer.

"WWWWWHHOOOOOOOOEEEEE!" he yelled, crash landing in the clearing. Trees near him exploded. He sat up, clearly drunk. "Whooee," he said dreamily, before he fainted.

"Ugh." muttered Raikou. "We need Xerneas. XXXEEEERRRNNEEEAAASS!" he yelled.

Xerneas ran through the trees.

"What?... oh," Xerneas sighed, staring at the sleeping Yveltal. She took out a pillow and Yveltal's favorite teddy, and gave them to Yveltal.

"... my teddy…" said Yveltal. He grabbed it and started snoring. A nearby Swellow on a tree got hit by the sound wave and fell to the ground, dead.

Xerneas sighed again. "Such an irresponsible brother," she muttered. That's when they noticed a beam of light, from the edge of the forest.

"Wait, what?" asked Raikou. Raikou, Suicune and Xerneas stared at it.

"Wow.." said Entei, his eyes sparkling. Everybody else looked at him, and realized he wasn't staring at the beam. His concentrated, undying gaze was on a…

Burger.

"Dibs!" yelled Entei. He ran and started attacking the burger. Suicune sighed, and Raikou rolled his eyes.

"Let's check it out," said Xerneas. They moved towards the beam of light, even Entei, with burger crumbs all over his mane. They saw the structure rize out of the ground.

All of them gasped. Lugia's tower was resurrecting from ground. The beam of light came from it...

"Pie?" asked Zygarde.

Everybody's gaze went to him.

"Ok Zygarde," said Raikou, "Why?"

"Idk Lol," said Zygarde.

Uxie was staring... well, knowing about the tower from his infinite knowledge.

"Lugia is building his tower back. The humans destroyed it for a reason." muttered Uxie.

"What? Because they were drunk?" asked Ho-Oh

"Well, that's one reason. But the real reason is because if it reaches full power, Lugia could have the power to rule the world." said Uxie.

"GASP Oh no, I'm so SCARED!" yelled Yveltal. Xerneas stared at him disapprovingly. "It's THE END OF the WORLD!" he made a dramatic gesture, and made a sad face.

"Yveltal…" said Xerneas.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

Then Suicune tapped on Entei's shoulder. A tractor beam hit Uxie and Ho-Oh, dragging them to the beam of light.

"Oh ****!" yelled Uxie. Ho-Oh wondered how the world would get along without her.

Entei just stared as they disappeared in the beam of light.

"Entei!" barked Raikou, "Remember that thing that I was telling you? The way to get rid of any structure?"

Uhhhh… Yeah. Yes I was" said Entei. "We'll go to the tower just after I eat more burgers."

Suicune and Raikou groaned, not noticing the tractor beam dragging Xerneas to the beam of light. There was no arguing with Entei, as whenever he wanted to do something, a force field would form around him and his siblings until the action was completed.

"Ok, but hurry up!" whispered Suicune. Immediately, Entei grabbed a burger, and took a tiny nibble out of it.

"MMMMMmmm… Oh Yeah, the flavor! So rich and AWESOME!" yelled Entei as he slowly chewed on the crumb,

"Entei, we don't have time!" yelled Raikou.

"The tastiness, the flavor!" moaned Entei.

"Entei, please…" whispered Suicune, staring wide eyed at the tractor beam dragging Zygarde.

 _Meanwhile, with everybody's favorite mons…_

"WHY IS THERE A GIANT BEAM OF MYSTERIOUS LIGHT?!" yelled Palkia.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Dialga.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" asked Palkia.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Dialga.

 _This was a reference to a funny youtube video called Palkia and Dialga loud adventures. Now, back to the main story._

Entei finally finished… ⅓ of his burger. At this point, Raikou had had enough. He forcefully stuffed the rest of the burger into Entei's mouth. He swallowed it.

"Finally!" cried Raikou. "Let's save the world!"

"Uhh, Guys?" muttered Yveltal.

"What?" All three beasts said in unison.

A tractor beam hit the 4 of the, dragging them towards the beam of light. They heard Lugia's evil laugh, saying:

"There are no humans to stop me now…"

But. there is one last measure to stop him, one last way to finish him for good…

You'll find out next time. Don't Give me those puppy dog eyes, or those complains of cliffhangers.


End file.
